Truth Be Hidden
by OneeDomo
Summary: Tyki turned around, trying to hide his erection from the white-haired exorcist. More importantly, trying to wrap his mind around that Allen Walker. Was a girl.  includes smut and female Allen. TykiXfemAllen. Review!  Kitsune-Chan
1. Chapter 1, Shock

**Truth Be Hidden**

**Chapter one**

**Shock**

It was 1 am.

It had been 2 hours, 43 minutes, and 12 seconds that Tyki had been watching the white haired exorcist.

He never admitted it, but he loved the boy.

He soon began having an inner debate with himself whether he should go lay down with the boy or to keep sitting in Allen's chair, watching him for a couple more hours.

No.

He would control his desires.

So he watched Allen with his golden eyes. Stopped breathing every time the boy moved.

* * *

It was 6 am.

It had been 30 minutes, and 14 seconds since Tyki went to go hide in Allen's closet.

He could sense the sun coming up, and wanting to stay with the boy, he went to go hide until the boy woke.

Straining his eyes to listen for any movement whats-so-ever, he heard the shower turn on.

Tyki relaxed, not wanting to get caught.

He thought about what he should do when Allen came out.

Tyki didn't just want to watch. That would be such a... Tease.

Thinking that his white haired exorcist wouldn't come out anytime soon, Tyki walked out of the closet, to the bathroom that Allen was showering in.

Allen was almost done washing the cinnamon scented shampoo out of his snow-white hair. He was enjoying the soft water-droplets splashing on his back. Feeling his muscles tense when he heard a faint _click, _he dismissed it as nothing. He wouldn't let anything interrupt him. Nothing was going to bother him.

Wow. Could Allen have ever been so wrong?

* * *

After thoroughly washing his hair, he turned of the hot water, grabbed the towel from the hanging rack, and stepped out of the tub.

Smiling at his reflection, a dark figure took shape from behind him. The smile vanished.

The 14th's shadows was back with that grin that bothered Allen oh-so-much.

Removing the towel from his body, he went on to drying his hair, then brushing it.

What Allen did next would be a secret.

* * *

HA. just kidding I'm not that mean. XD

* * *

Allen couldn't help the blood rush to his cheeks. Or should I say, HER cheeks.

They grew again. And fuck. Was puberty a bitch.

The once size A cup breasts she had easily once covered up, were now a size B+.

_Dammit. Can't they stop growing?_

Allen was pissed. She couldn't keep trying to hide her breasts.

Not caring to hide them yet with her wrap, she pulled on her lacy black underwear, a black tank-top, (she didn't own any bras since she always covered her breasts up) and her exorcist coat, she walked out of the bathroom.

Only to find a visitor, once calm and expecting a shirtless boy with boxers, was now taking in the black panties and her uncovered lumps that were the size B+ breasts that even Lenalee would never have.

Allen's eyes widened as she looked at the speechless Noah.

Tyki turned around, trying to make sure that his favorite exorcist didn't see his erection in the dark.

More importantly, he was trying to wrap his mind around that Allen Walker.

Was a girl.

**Review~ Reviewwwww~ Or I'll send Tyki to stalk you when you're half naked too~**

**XD**

**Until Next Time~**

**~Kitsune-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2, Anything at all

**Since a lot of people reviewed the first chapter, I've decided to updated quicker. :) In this chapter, Allen has to make a life-changing choice. Will Tyki approve of that choice? Muahahaha. ANWAY.

* * *

**

**Enjoy~ :)**

**Truth Be Hidden**

**Chapter 2**

**Anything At All**

**(Flashback)**

Allen's eyes widened as she looked at the speechless Noah.

Tyki turned around, trying to make sure that his favorite exorcist didn't see his erection in the dark.

More importantly, he was trying to wrap his mind around that Allen Walker.

Was a girl.

* * *

He was stunned. Tyki's favorite exorcist. Was a girl? The Earl would never approve of this. Road would make fun of him for the rest of his life. Sheryl would always look down on him. Jasdevi would never stop laughing at him. Should he even be here?

Yes.

That's what he came for.

Allen.

To spend time with her.

Or him.

DAMMIT!

Was he relieved for falling for a girl? Or did he like the Allen Walker that he thought he was?

Tyki's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"Tyki..."

He froze. He knew that voice. It was full of..

Sorrow.

Why would Allen be sad?

"Tyki look at me!"

Hmm.. Not a bad idea. He actually did want to look at the girl's half naked body again. But that would make his little problem a huge conflict.

"Please.."

Fuck. Now she's begging? It was almost like she was ASKING for him to rape her. Yet another excellent idea..

No.

Once again he was lost in desires.

What was that thing that girls loved in a relationship..

Hmm...

Oh yeah.

Commitment.

Tyki would get to know the real Allen Walker first before getting intimate.

It reminded him of his white and black side.

It would be.. Interesting.

"Tyki.."

He could sense she was on the verge of tears.

Preparing himself, Tyki turned around to face the girl.

Allen had her head bent down with stark white bangs covering her face. He felt her limbs slightly tremble.

He wouldn't look down.

He wouldn't dammit..

He _wouldn't..._

* * *

He did.

He had never seen such a beautiful and slender body for a girl. Ever.

Her waist clearly showed off her hips. Of course, her rack could never be more perfect for his liking. Well muscled for a woman.. both legs and arms. And her _hands_... Tyki thought she could probably do _wonders _with those soft yet tough hands of hers.

"Tyki.. Don't tell anyone. Please. I'll do anything. Anything you want."

Forbidden images swam through Tyki's mind. Dammit! WHY did he have to be the Noah of Pleasure?

The sun was starting to rise.

He needed to go home.

Tyki didn't need Road to be telling the Earl where he had been throughout the night.

He had an idea.

* * *

"Anything at all?" Tyki asked, a smirk growing on his lips.

His favorite exorcist nodded.

"Then come with me, to the Earl's headquarters. Where you belong. Where we belong. You'll never have to fight demons ever again. It's our home. Come with me, Allen."

The way he had said Allen's name sent a shiver down her spine. But then she realized what he had just said.

She looked up to those golden eyes that she loved so very much.

It was like they saw right through her. Yet so soft and caring.

He saw her usually determined eyes, filled with fear. Then Tyki understood what he just asked.

He asked her to live with the people who had always wanted to kill her and her friends.

Surprisingly, those fearful eyes took on a solid and that wonderful determined look again.

"I will."

**

* * *

Sucky chapter ish. Next chapter will be a whole lot better. Allen finally meets her true family for what they are. Tyki gets to know the real Allen. But in different ways. ;) Review! Glad that you liked the first chapter! I'll try to keep updating as fast as I can!**

**~Reviewwwww**

**~For all those fangirls out there, I'm sure Tyki-Pon will show up in that closet of yours if you review ;) I'd know i'd like him to. XD 3**

**Until Next Time~**

**~Kitsune-Chan**


	3. Chapter 3, Awakening

**I am truly grateful for everyone who reviewed the last 2 chapters. I hope you fangirls and maybe fanboys will do the same for this chapter! :) ANYWAY. **

**Enjoy! :D**

**Truth Be Hidden**

**Chapter 3**

**Awakening**

**Flashback**

He saw her usually determined eyes, filled with fear. Then Tyki understood what he just asked.

He asked her to live with the people who had always wanted to kill her and her friends.

Surprisingly, those fearful eyes took on a solid and that wonderful determined look again.

"I will."

Tyki had never felt more happy. Hugging Allen in a passionate embrace, Allen let the tears flow from her eyes. She realized she was just as stubborn as he was. Right then, Allen knew that Tyki Mikk, her almost-murderer, her enemy, the demon that could easily take her heart right out of her body and not leave a single drop of blood behind, loved her. And she loved him back.

She began to remember all the times where it killed her inside to fight the enemy that she cared about.

That's why she always lost the fights towards Tyki.

She couldn't bare to hurt him.

He felt the same way.

That's why, at that moment, Allen didn't fight back. She let her emotions take over her actions. (As all women did.)

Why was he the enemy again? She couldn't remember..

Tyki looked into her silver eyes. Why did he agree to kill her? He forgot...

The sun was now brightening the whole room with orange, red, and golden shadows.

Allen blushed many different shades of red as Tyki pulled her closer. Wrapping one arm around her waist, and setting a hand gingerly around her neck, he closed the space between them.

His lips were soft and warm..

Her lips were full and delicate...

And she was willing.

Slowly.. Allen began to notice she was still half naked.

Tyki noticed this a long time ago... but he didn't tell her for it was fulfilling his pleasure.

He noticed her gently starting to open her mouth.

Almost. He _almost _accepted that invitation. But Tyki realized where they should be.

_In bed... You should be in a bed with that girl.._

The Noah inside his mind was tempting a great deal. Once again. WHY was he chosen for the Noah of Pleasure?

It took him all of his concentration to pull away from that kiss.

But he knew more would await him.

"Darling.. we need to leave.." He whispered huskily against her lips/

He couldn't have sworn he saw the pout in her eyes.

Chuckling, Tyki placed a kiss on her forehead.

Once...Twice... Three times..

He pulled away yet again.

Allen was dazzled. That was her first kiss. And what an _amazing _and sensual kiss at that.

Finally regaining her senses, she began collecting all her important items and needs into her exorcist bag. She pulled a pair of denim jeans that she never wore over her perfectly carved hips, and squeezed into a tight silver tank top that wouldn't display her rack very much. Slipping into her combat boots, Tyki waved his hands in the air to show Road's door that led to anywhere you wished to be. And she knew exactly where she wanted to go.

It was time to go to her real home.

Tyki could tell that his favorite exorcist was frightened. Akuma were floating in and out of every door, every hallway, every corner of the Noah's house. He gripped her hand to reassure she was in no trouble at all. He was there with her, always and forever.

They soon came to a large set of double doors with that royal pattern that matched Road's dimension doors.

Allen tensed. What if the Noah killed her right on the spot? What if they hurt Tyki for bringing in an exorcist to the Noah Clan's home? So many what if's...

Tyki could see she was regretting this. Taking her chin in his hand, he lifted her lips to his. Allen immediately melted into the kiss.

The doors of the main hall busted open to reveal a very giddy and happy-go-lucky girl with spiky blue hair and flashing gold eyes.

"Uncle Tyki! You're back!"

Road glomped her favorite uncle, and then turned to the stunned exorcist next to him.

Her eyes flashed in hate.

"Tyki.. Why would an exorcist be with you in our home?"

Fearing the worst might be coming true, Tyki set down Road on the floor.

"Road. I want you to help me out here."

Road pouted.

"Only if you buy me a year's worth of candy!"

Tyki face palmed.

"Whatever Road. I want you to tell the Earl, that the 14th Noah has finally come over to our side."

Allen watched in horror as Road danced to where the Millennium Earl sat in the dark shadows.

Even from across the room, she could feel the aura of hate coming from him.

Allen watched as Road bent over to whisper something in the Earl's ear.

His aura changed. It was now full of curiosity and wonder.

He waved his hand and soon, all of the Noah Clan appeared in the depths of the shadows the Earl was sitting in.

Allen counted 12.

Tyki counted as 1.

Which made all 13 Noah.

All of the Noah had the same inhuman gray skin, crosses going from left to right across their foreheads, and those demon-like eyes. Each that sickening shade of yellow.

But Tyki's was gold.

His were different.

They were warm.

Not blood thirsty like the other Noah.

The Earl tilted his head, and all Noah showed that much too wide of a grin on their faces.

"My dear Allen Walker. I welcome you to our family."

Tyki stood behind Allen, holding the girl's hands behind her back, stroking her wrist soothingly.

The change began.

She gasped in pain.

The crosses scared over her forehead. Blood trickled down each cross, matching the deep red color of her scar on her left eye. Allen let out the most blood curdling scream, it rang throughout Tyki's ears. He tried desperately not to stop the Earl. This was her choice. His request. Their home. Her creamy white skin took that gray-ish color, and she closed her eyes, only trying to focus on Tyki's fingers, stroking her wrist.

He felt her shoulder's relax.

Tyki tensed, and walked around to where he could see his love's face clearly, making sure she was alright.

"Allen, lovely." He whispered. His golden eyes filled with worry and concern.

She slowly began to open her eyes.

Tyki gasped at how beautiful she looked.

Her once sparkling silver eyes were now replaced with those warm and rich golden eyes that all Noah possessed.

She looked at him, and smiled.

Tyki almost forgot how to breath.

The Earl chuckled.

"My dear Allen Walker, who has finally awakened as our beloved 14th. I welcome you with open arms to the Noah Clan."

**HEHE! XD Next chapter will be out how Tyki gets to know Allen. :) and what he does to get her to tell him. (wink wink) ;D**

**~Review Review Review~**

**Until Next Time~**

**~Kitsune-Chan**


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1, Sweat for me

**I'd like to thank all the readers who reviewed the last 3 chapters! Once again, I'll try and keep up with updating daily. Thank you for feedback! I really appreciate it! ANYWAY. Enjoy~ :D

* * *

**

(Flashback)

Her once sparkling silver eyes were now replaced with those warm and rich golden eyes that all Noah possessed.

She looked at him, and smiled.

Tyki almost forgot how to breath.

The Earl chuckled.

"My dear Allen Walker, who has finally awakened as our beloved 14th. I welcome you with open arms to the Noah Clan."

* * *

**Truth Be Hidden**

**Chapter 4, Part One**

**Poker Night**

Tyki felt his heart leap. She was finally one of them. One of their Clan. She couldn't turn back now. They were together.

As the Earl dismissed Allen and Tyki, Jasdevi began to follow them, asking Allen a bunch of questions on where to find her master, Cross.

He grabbed her hand and fought the erg to run to his room. Once the Noah of Pleasure, always the Noah of Pleasure. Not only that, but those twins sure got on his nerves.

"T-Tyki, where are we going?"

Tyki, blood running with excitement, kept walking to his room. He felt her take his arm and bow her head into his shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

Allen looked up with her new curious, golden eyes.

That was all he could take.

"Jasdevi, excuse us, we'll be right back." Tyki pulled Allen into his room, nearly knocking her over on his bed.

"He's probably thirsty. Maybe some Mount an' Dew me will quench his thirst." Devit cackled with laughter as he heard faint moans coming from within Tyki's room.

* * *

Meanwhile~

* * *

"T-Tyki..." Allen held back a moan as the Noah of Pleasure softly nipped the spot between her neck and shoulder.

"Wai- Tyki.. H-hold on.."

A low growl came from Tyki's throat. He was tired of waiting. Using all of his energy to pull away, he looked into Allen's eyes.

His once warm and careful eyes were now glazed over with lust.

Knowing what he wanted, Allen prepared herself and wrapped one hand around the back of his neck and the other on his back.

Tyki tried. He tried really hard not to pounce on her that very second.

Allen slowly pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn't like when Tyki kissed her, his was full of want, and hunger, and passion.

Hers was warm, and soft, and loving.

And it turned Tyki on real bad.

* * *

**Short chapter I knowz! I'll get the next part up when I come back from school . I gtg in like 20 minutes. So.. I hoped you liked the beginning of the smut scene. And Jasdevi's joke referred to a tee-shirt I saw yesterday that instead of saying Mountain Dew, it said Mount an' Dew me. XD I LOVED it. Anyway.. **

**I'd like to thank all of the readers who reviewed the last 3 chapters I am truly grateful. **

**

* * *

Next chapter I'll finish the smutty scene, and then Tyki takes Allen out to play poker. Not just anywhere, but his casino. When someone tries to threaten the Noah of Pleasure that it wouldn't be fair if no one won a game of poker (Since Allen and Tyki were so talented) Allen rages. All hell breaks loose when that one complaining costumer hits Tyki in the head with an alcohol bottle. What Noah powers will come from Allen? Is she strong enough to kill? Or too caring and kind? How has the Noah within her, changed her personality?

* * *

**

**Review!Review! Review!**

**Until Next Time~**

**~Kitsune-Chan**


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2, Sweat for me

**Once again, another chapter of Truth Be Hidden. And I've decided to do something with the story that all of you smart people will probably get at the end of this chapter. ANYWAY. **

**Enjoy~ :D

* * *

**

**Flashback**

"T-Tyki..." Allen held back a moan as the Noah of Pleasure softly nipped the spot between her neck and shoulder.

"Wai- Tyki.. H-hold on.."

A low growl came from Tyki's throat. He was tired of waiting. Using all of his energy to pull away, he looked into Allen's eyes.

His once warm and careful eyes were now glazed over with lust.

Knowing what he wanted, Allen prepared herself and wrapped one hand around the back of his neck and the other on his back.

Tyki tried. He tried really hard not to pounce on her that very second.

Allen slowly pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn't like when Tyki kissed her, his was full of want, and hunger, and passion.

Hers was warm, and soft, and loving.

And it turned Tyki on real bad.

* * *

**Truth Be Hidden**

**Chapter 4, part two**

**Sweat For Me**

Allen started seeing stars. They were faint, but they were there. She was embarrassed, after all, wouldn't all virgins be? She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to concentrate on just Tyki. She hated seeing stars. It was just proof of how much her desires had reached. She was happy Tyki couldn't see them.

"Don't close your eyes, Allen," Tyki insisted, nipping lightly, _gently _at the younger girl's bottom lip. Allen's fingers on his shirt tightened in an involuntary motion, a reflex of sorts. The Noah of Pleasure's warm tongue pried open a space between her lips, enough to slip it into the Allen's mouth.

She couldn't stop her eyelids from fluttering. The kiss was long and deep and wet; Tyki's own slick muscle sliding against hers sensually, attempting to make her respond. She didn't, wouldn't, couldn't...

She gave up, not caring what sinful moans came from her lips. She had always fantasized about her and Tyki.. why would she not want it now? She wanted to so bad. Oh. What the hell. Here they were, with Tyki laying on top of her, and she was fighting against him. What the hell was wrong with her?

Allen let all of those sensual memories, thoughts, and sounds out.

Allen felt her own tongue, slide to meet the others, drawing a pleased hum from the back of Tyki's throat. For some reason, it didn't feel wrong.

"Allen, I love you.." Tyki's voice washed over her, slightly breathless as his now favorite Noah breathed quickly, the long kiss having taken her breath away.

The older man's lips trailed her jawbone and cheek, over Allen's tightly shut eyes and back down her nose, light butterfly kisses making her stomach flutter.

"I've been waiting for so long..." Tyki let it slip.

Allen blushed, it was like they were telepathic, almost reading her thoughts.

"Ty-ki!" She gasped as he went down to one of her breasts, grazing over her nipple.

* * *

Wait... When did he take her tank top off? D'X

* * *

He chuckled, realizing he hit a sensitive spot. Again, Allen shivered at the touch, letting out a gasp and another moan as Tyki's tongue played and fiddled with the dusky nub. Allen squirmed slightly at the feeling, moaning loudly. Her hands gripped at the sheets of the bed they rested on, her hips bucking upwards. He heard Tyki chuckle around her nipple slightly, making Allen moan at the vibrations that coursed through her body.

"T-Tyki…" Allen moaned out, her face flushed almost a deep crimson. She knew that this was something that she shouldn't be so nervous about, but she felt her heart beat fast against her rib cage.

Tyki let go of Allen's hardened pink nub of a nipple, giving it one last once over with the tip of his tongue, relishing in the shivers that seemed to rack the young girl's body.

Tyki smirked as he heard Allen whimper when he kept moving down her body. His hands finally settled on her hips, where those tight-fitting jeans fit snug and safe around her waist.

* * *

Not for long though. ;)

* * *

Allen brought her hands up to her mouth and bit down on her knuckle as she felt Tyki's hands slowly

undo the button of her jeans... then pulling the zipper down..

Tyki's lips formed into a smirk as he watched Allen's face when he started to pull her jeans off her waist. And down her legs, then dropping them to the floor.

Tyki did a double take. Why did she wear such cute lingerie? Was she trying to seduce him?

Her underwear was dark blue, with black stripes and black lace at the top.

Allen squirmed in embarrassment. She wanted to make love with him, but all his staring made her self-conscious.

Tyki realized this.

"It's alright lovely.. You're so beautiful.." He rested his head on her stomach, making her heart flutter.

All too fast, the underwear that was protecting her virginity slipped off..

Tyki felt Allen tense.

"Allen, darling.. It will hurt if don't relax.."

"Nnnngh.." Allen twitched as Tyki moved up, only to remove his pants and boxers.

"Relax, It's alright.."

He kissed Allen deeply, passionately. She didn't fight back. Allen knew this was what she wanted. She would get it no matter what. She wasn't going to let fear over take her emotions of pleasure.

Yes.. she wanted this.

"Tyki.." Allen gasped his name as she felt the hardness pressing up against her wetness.

"Are you ready, Allen?" Tyki breathed out her name huskily, making a shiver run down her spine.

"Y-yes.." She prepared herself, and allowed her muscles to loosen up.

Slowly and steadily, he made his way through the virgin.

"A-ahh!" She hissed at the pain.

"Dammit Allen.. your so tight.." Tyki held back to verge to thrust harshly into her.

Once all the way inside, he kept his hips still, with much concentration, waiting to receive a sign saying he could move.

Allen nodded, not totally over the pain, but knew after a couple of thrusts, it would cease.

Tyki pulled all the way out, and his hips took a hold of his control. He slammed into her at once, making her scream.

"T-Tyki!"

After a couple thrusts, her breathing started getting ragged, and Tyki felt that pool of warmth growing in his stomach.

"Allen, lovely, I won't b-be long." Tyki kept his rhythm steady.

Allen over came the pain. All she focused on was the pleasure. She could feel Tyki moan lowly as she tightened her inner walls around him.

As the two lovers weren't far away from orgasm, they glistened in sweat, and breathed at the same tempo as Tyki's quick but full thrusts.

"Sweat for me, darling. Only for me..." Tyki whispered sweet nothings in Allen's ear.

"TYKI!" Allen moaned loudly, echoing throughout Tyki's room, making Tyki come inside her. The lovers enjoying that blissful moment and Tyki feeling the power in Allen's orgasm as it repeated in his mind..

_TYKI!... Tyki!.. Tyki!..._

He collapsed onto his love's shivering body, and pulled her close.

She was still trying to get over her orgasm as Tyki pulled her in for one more ginger and satisfying kiss..

"I love you, Allen." Tyki breathed into her ear as her shivering soon stopped.

"I love you too, Tyki." Allen managed to get out before that sweet feeling of sleep almost over took her senses.

Tyki pulled the sheets over his lover, and felt the pang of sleep hit him as well.

Wrapping his arms around her body, they both drifted off into sleep.

**

* * *

BLUSHES MADLY **

**First lemon. Was it ok? Hopefully? XD**

**Well... since this chapter was pretty long for me, I'll do the Poker Night chapter next. **

**Thank you for reviewing! I'll continue working on the 5th chapter! :D**

**Until Next Time~**

**~Kitsune-Chan**


	6. Chapter 5, Angel In Disguise

**So I got bored again. As you can tell. I promise to upload the next chapter, Poker Night, next. This chapter was iffy. But it started to get long for me so I ended it earlier. Hope that's ok. :) I'll have chapter 6 up sometime tomorrow.**

**Thank You for reviewing!**

**ANYWAY. **

**Enjoy~ :D

* * *

**

**Flashback**

I love you, Allen." Tyki breathed into her ear as her shivering soon stopped.

"I love you too, Tyki." Allen managed to get out before that sweet feeling of sleep almost over took her senses.

Tyki pulled the sheets over his lover, and felt the pang of sleep hit him as well.

Wrapping his arms around her body, they both drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Truth Be Hidden**

**Chapter 5**

**Angel In Disguise**

The Noah of Pleasure woke up to white hairs tickling his nose. He looked down and saw a very comfortable Allen Walker curled up into the warmth of his chest.

Tyki smiled, not smirked, but smiled.

The memories of what happened the last night rushed back to his head. He started remembering every expression, sound, and feeling his love made.

Tyki's thoughts were interrupted when Allen scooted upwards, her lips coming temptingly close to his. He could taste that sweet scent of cinnamon wafting off of her hair. Tyki carefully brushed back the white locks of hair from Allen's face, and studied her sleeping expression.

Her eyes were closed, showing off her snow-white eyelashes that deeply interested Tyki. Her mouth, slightly open and lips shaped into a tiny pout. There was no trace of that determined look she had always masked herself with, no facial expression of pain, happiness, sorrow, or anger. It was just calm. It soothed him. He never saw her like this.

But it reminded him of something. That facial expression...

It was her poker face.

And suddenly. All Tyki's pride in himself had vanished. He got beaten by a girl in poker. In POKER. That reminded him... he hadn't played against her in a while. Maybe it was time to take her to his casino. Tyki didn't have anything planned for that day, and he surely was tired of being Road's play toy.

He closed the gap between him and his lover by connecting their lips, which definitely woke her up. Her eyes fluttered open dreamily, and leaned into the kiss. Realizing the position they were in, Allen gasped, all the memories flooding back to her mind. Tyki took this chance of her slightly agape mouth to have a battle of dominance. The battle soon became a slow dance, and each others tongues wrapped gently around each other, pushing playfully. When Allen seemed almost out of breath, Tyki pulled back slowly. A string of saliva connecting them to each other still.

"Good morning my love." Tyki's eyes warmed Allen's up. Her silver eyes melted into those dreamy golden ones that matched Tyki's.

Tyki watched this transition happen in curiosity. Then started to sit up.

"I'm going to take a shower, if you want to join me I have no rejections." Tyki's eyes twinkled.

Allen blushed and stepped out of bed, wrapping the bed sheets around her body.

* * *

She walked into the bathroom, and turned on the water to scalding hot. Tyki followed her, and stepped in, unaffected by the temperature. Allen grabbed her cinnamon scented shampoo and stepped into the shower also. Tyki pulled her to his body, making her gasp at the contact.

"Let me do it, love."

He took the bottle out of her hands and squeezed a little on his hands. He wanted to run his fingers through her soft, angelic hair. He started rubbing in slow, soft circles, getting the bubbles to erupt from the friction. She leaned her head back, mewling at the touch. It was relaxing.

When Tyki washed out the shampoo for her, they dried off together and Tyki went to go dress in his fine black suit, deciding to leave his hair down.

He went back to the bathroom where Allen was still drying off.

"I'll be right back, stay in here for me, ok?" He smiled, knowing exactly where he was going.

Allen nodded.

* * *

Tyki transported himself to Road's room.

"TYKI!" Road glomped him.

"Yes, yes. Good morning to you too Road. I have a favor to ask you." Tyki set Road down and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I'd like to borrow your white halter dress. I'm bringing Allen with me to the casino." Tyki just realized what he said.

Road's features changed to excitement.

"Is Allen a girl? Tyki! Why didn't you tell me sooner! Oh.. she probably doesn't want anyone to find out. Hehe. Anyway, I'll you borrow it just because you told me that little secret." Road winked and went to her closet to retrieve that dazzling and flowing dress that would surely look amazing on Allen.

"Oh wait Tyki.. go get Allen for me. I need to do her hair don't I?" Road smiled mischievously.

Tyki sweat-dropped, not wanting to argue with the first child, and summoned Allen to Road's room, thankfully still wrapped up in that towel.

She squeaked as she was standing in front of two Noah, one with a devilish like grin, and another with lust filled eyes.

"Allen-Chan, follow me~!" Road gripped the poor girl's hand and dragged her to the closet where Tyki could hear Allen's protests. The sheet draped lazily over the closet door and he heard Road's high pitched giggling as he assumed she forced her into the dress.

Slowly, Allen walked out with a madly blushing face.

Tyki had never seen anything so beautiful.

The dress showed her hips and cleavage off. It also brought out her hair color. Now, Allen truly looked like an angel.

Road appeared behind Allen, puffing her chest out with pride.

"And now.. all you need is..."

Road waved her hand, and Allen's hair grew down to below her breasts.

The white-haired Noah played with the new length of hair, and seemed to enjoy it. Tyki definitely did.

"Alright. We'll be taking our leave now." Tyki clapped his hands together, and held a hand out to Allen.

Broken from her playful trance of her hair, she accepted the hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked, twirling around in her frilly dress.

"We're going out to play poker, at my casino." Tyki flashed her a brilliant smile, and was returned with Allen's expression of excitement.

Tyki chuckled, knowing what would become of his lover once he handed her the deck of cards.

* * *

**See? :/ Iffy chapter. But what awaits the two lovers at the casino? :) Like I said, I'll have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow. :)**

**So Review! Review! Review!**

**Until Next Time~**

**~Kitsune-Chan**


	7. Hey Readers and Otakus!

**Hey my readers, I know I should upload another chapter, but I need your help.**

**Review! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the story so far and what YOU would want to happen :)**

**What am I doing wrong? Every author makes some mistakes. XD**

**Any questions or comments at all about the story? :)**

**What other characters should be included in the story? (Kanda, Lavi, etc.)**

**If this was your story, what would you do in the next chapter?**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing I am truly grateful that you guys are enjoying this fic! :D**

**Please comment, feed back, review, what ever you want to call it! :D**

**Until Next Time~**

**~Kitsune-Chan**


End file.
